


An act of kindness is an act of love.

by Feathered_Cas



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_Cas/pseuds/Feathered_Cas
Summary: Chiyuki's thoughts when she sees Decim smile.This is a song fic for one of my dearest friends. My dear Suga, I wouldn't still be here without you. I love you.





	An act of kindness is an act of love.

_An act of kindness_  
_Is what you show to me_  
_Not more than I can take_  
_Oh, not more than I can take_  
_Kindness is what you show to me_  
_It holds me 'till I ache_  
_Overflow and start to break_  
  
  


As the elevator doors closed on me, I thought I had seen it all. I thought the knowledge of who I was, of what everything means was enough.

But then he  _smiled_. Decim smiled for me. At me. In that moment, I truly knew what completion and true contentment was. Even if I had never remembered anything. Even if I had never known everything, that smile would've been enough. It  _is_ enough. My most valued treasure.

An act of his kindness.

An act of his love.

Only for me.

For all of eternity.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

 

_Oh I, got a feeling this will shake me down_  
_Oh I, kind of hoping this will turn me round_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I just wanted something sweet for my friend and to give closure to all the feels.
> 
> The song is 'An act of kindness' by Bastille.


End file.
